The Happiest Of Sinners
by YaoiLove101
Summary: We go to Syrus on the cliff behind the Slifer Dorm and see that he's thinking abaout a certain big brother of his. Zane x Syrus rated M for language and some thoughts of sexual contact.


Hey I just wanna say that this story is a sequal to one of my favorite authors story's called 'God Please' and it's by Akane the Fox. She gave me permision to write a sequal so don't assume i did it without asking, but anyway.

I do not own _Yu-Gi-Oh_ _GX_ and you would know if I did.

Title: **The Happiest of Sinners**

Summary: We go to Syrus on the cliff behind the Slifer Dorm and see that he's thinking about a certain big brother of his. Zane/Syrus rated M for some language and some thoughts of sexual contact, maybe even some real sexual contact.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'I can't believe that I would even think that way about Zane.' Syrus thought as he thought as he sat at the edge of the cliff behind the Slifer Dorm and looked out to the ocean. 'I mean he's my brother and it's a sin to even think of you and someone of the same sex... oh man there's that word again it's driving me crazy.' Syrus sarted shaking his head trying to get that word out of his head.

'If I even see Zane again I'm gonna just loose it and he's gonna find out I like him... no I can't let that happen I just have to stay away from him.' Syrus thought and nodded in agreement with himself. Then he heard foot steps and turns around to see his big brother standing there. At first Syrus couldn't say anything because he was too shocked, but he quickly got over it and started talking.

"What are you doing here?" Syrus asked and looked away.

"I came here to talk to you... mind if I sit with you for a couple minutes?" Zane asked.

"Why not." Syrus said plainly but he was having a fight with himself because one side was screaming 'no don't let him sit with you!' and the other side was screaming 'yes yes good let him sit with you, you know you want to!' So Zane sat next to Syrus and they sat in silence for a minute. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well I wanted to tell you something but now I'm thinking I shouldn't."

"Come on I won't bite." Syrus was still screaming at himself. 'What the fuck are you doing Syrus stop talking to him you son of a bitch!' Syrus twitched and started getting restless and Zane obvisly noticed.

"Syrus are you okay?"

"No!" Syrus yelled.

"Sorry."

"No I mean sorry it's just that my mind keeps yelling at me to stay away from you."

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No it's not you, it's me I keep having these dreams and sometimes even day dreams of you and me do..." Syrus stoped himself before he went too far by slapping a hand over his mouth, and his mind was still yelling at him. 'See you can't control yourself around him just get up and walk away while you still can you bastard!' Syrus twitched again at the fact that his own mind keeped calling him a lot of things like that.

"Doing... what?"

"I never said 'doing'."

"That's because you stoped yourself."

"Nothing froget I said anything." That's when the other part of his head came back. 'What are you doing you know you want to be with him so just tell him already!' 'No he doesn't!' The other part of his mind yelled. 'Zane obvisly doesn't love him and he's not gonna be able to handle rejection. Also like he said himself it's a sin' "Will you let me figure out on my own!" Syrus all of a sudden yelled.

"Figure out what?" Zane asked.

"Nothing it's the two voices in my head again they keep having a fight with eachother."

"Over what?"

"Something about you."

"About me again... what it is?"

"Nothing." Zane was starting to have a voice in his head but it was only one and it keeped saying 'go on tell him already, ask him... do something!'

"Syrus I have a question for you."

"Yeah, what is it Zane?"

"Do... do you lik... like m... me?"

"That's silly Zane of course I do."

"Really... just to be clear let me ask you this. Do you love me?"

"Love? Love as a... what?" Zane's mind was screaming 'As a lover! A LOVER DAMN IT!'

"A brother."

"Of course I do you're a great older brother and I couldn't of wished for a better one. I mean sure you have a stuburn streek and you tend to get a little mad sometimes, but under that I know that you are the great, loving, understanding, brother that I love."

"Do you really mean all of that Syrus?" Syrus smiled the warm and gentle smile that Zane would go to any length to see.

"How could I not." Syrus said and gave him a quick hug then went into his room, eventually Zane went back to his dorm to get a little sleep too. Syrus didn't actully go into his room, he was outside the door and he watched as Zane walked away, and his mind was still screaming at him. 'What did you let him walk away for you were always looking for the exact moment and THAT WAS IT!' 'Oh come on you and I both know that Syrus wouldn't have been able to take rejection.' The other part of his mind came in again and said. 'He should atleast write an anonamis letter, something like that.' The other side said. "That's it I'll write Zane an anonamis love letter, that way I get all my feelings out and I don't have to face rejection." Syrus said and was about to go into his room to write it but then he had a thought. "But who can I trust to give it to him without reading it themselves... Alexis, she and Zane are best friends and I know I can trust her." So he ran into his room turned on the desk light, got a paper and pencil, and started writing. Jaden woke up from the desk light and saw Syrus writing.

"Uh Syrus."

"Spies!" Syrus screamed and quickly covered up the letter but then he noticed it was Jaden. "Oh Jay what is it?"

"What are you doing up Sy?" Jaden asked sounding tired.

"I'm just doing... late night homework."

"But Sy today was Saturday how could you have homework?"

"Okay okay so it's not homework."

"Then what are you working on?"

"A letter."

"Ooooo for who?"

"Someone."

"Is it for me?"

"Sorry Jay... no it's not."

"Then who's it for Sy I wanna know?"

"I'll give you a hint his name starts with a 'Z'."

"Let me guess... Zane right?"

"Yeah."

"Ooooo can I read it?"

"No it's just involving Zane and I."

"Fine be stubburn." So Jaden fell back asleep, Syrus finished his letter to Zane, put it in an envolope, then went to sleep too.

The next morning

Alexis was walking down to the lighthouse to meet up with Zane when she saw Syrus running towerd her.

"Whoa what's the hurry Syrus?"

"You're going to meet up with Zane now right?"

"Yeah why?"

"Can you please give him this letter for me, don't tell him who it's from, and even more importantly please don't read."

"You got it Syrus I'll do it." She said, she took the letter from him and finished her walk to the lighthouse. She saw Zane standing there when she got there and ran the rest of the way to him. "Hi Zane."

"Hi Alexis." He said, Alexis smiled then looked at the envolope in her hand.

"Oh here someone wanted me to give this to you."

"Who?"

"They told me not to tell you." Alexis said, Zane took the letter from Alexis, opened it, then read it and his eyes went wide. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"What's the matter?"

"I can't tell you, but I have to find Syrus where is he?"

"Syrus! Who ever said it was Syrus we're talking about?" Alexis said a little frightened.

"Please Alexis I'm Syrus' older brother you don't think I reconize his hand-writing when I see it."

"Okay so Syrus did give it to me but don't tell him that I told you."

"You didn't I figured it out by myself."

"Can you tell him that then?" Alexis asked and Zane got this look on his face saying 'whatever.'

"Yeah I'll tell him that, but I need to know where he went first."

"He went back to the Slifer dorm... I think." So Zane started his run to the Slifer dorm and Alexis was right he was there on the back of the porch looking out to the ocean. Syrus started singing '_You_ _Raise_ _Me_ _Up_' by Russell Watson, and Zane relized he had a buetiful singing voice. He walked up to Syrus and put his arms around his waist, at first Syrus yelped but he soon relized it was only Zane and he relaxed.

"What did you come here for this time?" Syrus asked.

"I wanna talk to you about this letter." He said and showed Syrus with his other arm still around Syrus' waist.

"What about it?" Syrus asked while he stared at it.

"You wrote it didn't you?"

"What th... that's not mine."

"Syrus." Zane said in a tone that said you-know-I-know-you-better-than-that.

"Okay I wrote it... Alexis told you didn't she, you think you can trust someone." Syrus said and started to walk off but Zane grabbed his wrist, not hard but hard anough to keep him there.

"I figured it out on my own Syrus, I noticed your hand-writing."

"Oh... well you're not mad at me are you?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Well are you atleast a little freaked out that your own little brother loves you like that?" Syrus asked with questioning light in his eyes.

"No not at all." He said and hugged him from behind again and gently kissed his neck. "Actully to tell you the truth I've always wanted you to love me, because I love you and I'm tired of putting it off." He quickly kissed Syrus' neck again and contined placing kisses on his neck, then started kissing his shoulder, and licking his ear. Syrus closed his eyes, leaned into Zane, and moaned as Zane continued what he was doing. All of a sudden Zane stoped and pulled away from Syrus with worried eyes.

"What's the matter Zane?"

"Nothing, it's just I can't do this right now."

"Why not?"

"You'll find out later... just meet me tonight okay?"

"Okay." Zane started to walk away but Syrus grabbed his hand and he looked back. "Where?" Zane thought for a second then answered.

"Meet me tonight right here." So Zane quickly gave Syrus one last kiss then walked off. Syrus went to the cliff and stayed there untill he heard footsteps and turned around to see Jaden with Bastion.

"Hey Sy, Bastion just challenged me to a duel do you wanna come and watch us? You can duel the winner." Jaden asked.

"No thanks Jay I don't really feel like it."

"Well your not gonna spend all day on this cliff sitting around like a bump on a log are you?" Bastion asked.

"No... I guess not." Syrus said.

"Well come on you don't have to play winner if you don't want to." Bastion said and offered Syrus his hand, Syrus took it and followed them to a clear opening in the woods.

That night

Syrus was on the porch going back and forth waiting for Zane, he heard someone and turned around but it was only Jaden.

"Sy what are you doing out here so late?"

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Really... who are you waiting for?"

"No one you know."

"Really... try me, give me a hint."

"Okay his name starts with a 'Z'."

"That was actully two hints, so it's a guy and his name starts with a 'Z'." Jaden thought for a minute then sighed. "The only person I can think of who fits that indentity is Zane." Jaden said and S yrus gave him a look.

"You said it was someone I didn't know, you lied. Oh you're a lier."

"Okay so I lied, but I knew you were gonna figure it out anyway." Syrus saw Zane behind Jaden an started moving him away. "Okay Jay it was nice talking to you but you have to go now." Syrus said threw a smile he was pretenting to have on, Jaden turned around and saw Zane.

"Oh okay I can take a hint, bye." Jaden said and went into Syrus' and his dorm room.

"What was Jaden doing here?" Zane asked.

"Well this is his dorm too so why not?"

"I mean like what were you two talking about?" Syrus just looked surprised for a minute, but then closed his eyes and smiled.

"Could it be that you're... jealous?" Syrus asked and opened his eyes when he said jealous.

"Jealous... me? There's no way." Zane looked at Syrus and then answered truefully. "Okay maybe a little bit."

"There's no reason to be jealous, Jaden is just a friend."

"Is there a way you can prove that?" Zane asked.

"Sure."

"How?"

"If I prove that I love you then you won't have to be afraid of me loving anyone else... right?"

"Yeah, but how are you going to prove it?"

"Well there are a lot of ways I could but I want to prove it by going all the way."

"Really?" Zane asked half nervous and half excited. (a.n I know it's not like Zane to get worried, but then again he's probably never been asked to have sex before.)

"Sure... if you let me." Zane thought for a minute again before answering.

"Um we should probably find some place to go." Zane said nervously.

"How about your dorm room?" Syrus asked innocently.

"Sure come on." Zane said and grabbed Syrus' hand and they both went to his dorm room.

At Zane's dorm room

Syrus layed on his back on the bed in Zane's room as he closed and looked his dorm room door. Zane went over to Syrus and gently sat down next to him and Syrus could tell that he was nervous about this.

"I have a question... if you're nervous about this then why did you agree to it?" Syrus asked.

"No no no you have me all wrong, I want to do this but please all I'm asking is that we go slow."

"Don't worry I've heard that the slower you go the more pleasurable it is."

"You listen to that stuff."

"One time dad stoped me in the hall in our house and all of a sudden started talking to me about this kind of stuff."

"He doesn't useally just come up to someone and start talking about this kind of stuff."

"Okay so he did have reason."

"Really what was the reason?"

"I was having a... uh... um... a dream."

"A dream?"

"It wasn't an ordanary dream you might say."

"You mean like a... wet dream."

"I...I guess... you could p...put it that w... way."

"What were you dreaming about that made it... that kind of dream?"

"Y...yo...you." He chocked out.

"Me?"

"Yeah you and me togather."

"Did you tell dad that?" Zane asked almost scared.

"No that would be suicide... you know how dad reacts when he sees two people of the same gender dating."

"Yeah you're right that would be total suicide." Zane said then went to a state of mind that totally yelled 'Do him! Do him!' He tried to shake his head to get those words out but they kept coming back. After a couple minutes Zane just couldn't take it, he grabbed Syrus and kissed him deeply. Syrus moaned against Zane's mouth and Zane responded by pinning Syrus to the bed and slipping his tounge in his mouth. Syrus moaned louder and Zane brought the blankets on his bed over them. (a.n. to make a long story short the more Syrus moaned the more Zane did... kinda like rewards. Sorry don't mind me!)

About five minutes after that started they were under the covers (obviously) they were mostly french kissing, and they (how do I put this... ahh) didn't have any clothes on. (LOL!) Zane stopped kissing Syrus and relized he was shaking a little.

"What's the matter?"

"This isn't going to hurt... is it?" Syrus asked sounding nervous and a little scared.

"Well... it might." Zane said and relized that Syrus was starting to get a little un-easy about it. "Don't worry Syrus I'll go easy and if I do something that hurts just say something and I'll stop... okay?"

"Okay as long as you promise to try to not to hurt me." Syrus said.

"You have my word." Zane said quietly and started kissing Syrus again, Syrus quickly pushed Zane away. Zane was dumb-founded for a minute but then became a little cold from being pushed away from him. "What's the matter?... did I do something wrong?"

"No it's not you."

"Then what's the matter?"

"Well I..."

"Wait I think I know what this is about?"

"You do?"

"Yeah it's because of this whole 'hurting' thing... isn't it?"

"Well maybe a little."

"What did I tell you I would do?"

"You said that if you did something that hurts me then to tell you and you would stop."

"Exactly... do you trust me? Or not?"

"No I do trust you."

"Then why did you push me away?"

"No reason... just ignore me." Syrus said, pulled up and kissed him again. Zane did what Syrus said, ignored him, and kissed him harder. Syrus moaned against Zane's mouth and tugged at his left arm, Zane understood the signal and moved completely on top of him while still kissing him. While they continued kissing Zane started moving his hand down Syrus' body.

Syrus' eyes sprang open and he yelped in Zane's mouth when he felt Zane put one of his fingers into him. Zane quickly pulled away and quickly took his finger out, Syrus closed his eyes and whimpered from loosing contact with his lover.

"Did I hurt you?" Zane asked with concern, and Syrus sat up on his elbows.

"No you surprized me, that's all... but do that again." Syrus said and layed back down.

"Really, y... you don't mind?"

"Actually it felt rather... good." Zane had his eyes closed but opened then when he heard that, looked at Syrus' buetiful silver eyes and smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah... but anough talk." Right after Syrus said that he pulled Zane back down and kissed him hungerly, Zane could tell that Syrus really wanted to do this. Zane again took one of his fingers and put in Syrus' hot passage, and Syrus moaned loudly into his lovers mouth. Zane put another finger in and Syrus moaned even louder, Zane kept doing this and moving his fingers in and out of his little brother untill Syrus couldn't take it anymore. Syrus pushed against Zane and he stoped and got off Syrus. Syrus pinned Zane to the bed and kept him there.

"What are you doing Syrus?" Zane asked confused but totally turned on.

"I want to try something... will you let me try it? Unless you think it's torcher." Syrus asked with a sly grin, stradled Zane, and kissed him. Zane moaned against Syrus' mouth and wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him closer and deepen the kiss. They broke the kiss and Zane moaned when Syrus kissed his neck and started to move down. Zane layed down completely and relaxed allowing Syrus to continue what he was doing.

Zane would never actully say that he screamed when he felt Syrus gently lick the tip of his cock. Syrus just smiled and continued to lick and closed his eyes, and just when Zane was begining to relax again Syrus put it into his mouth. Zane started moaning and arched his back, the more Zane moaned the faster Syrus went.

'I can't take it anymore if this keeps going like this then if this keeps up then I'm going to come before I even get a chance to be inside of him!' Zane's thoughts yelled so loud he thought he could actully hear it ringing in his ears. "Syrus stop." Syrus stopped and looked at Zane.

"You didn't like it?"

"No I did but I want to have chance to be inside you before I come." Zane whispered in Syrus' ear, Syrus nodded in agreement.

"So... do you want to be on top or should I?" Syrus asked and smiled.

"Your choice." Zane said and smiled back.

"Do you mind if... I'm on top?"

"No." Zane said and layed down and smiled up at Syrus. Syrus just sat there for a minute not really sure what to do. "What's the matter?"

"You know what?" Syrus asked nervously. "I'm really... sure what I'm doing and I..." Syrus stammered.

"Do want me to be on top and show you?" Zane asked.

"Oh please and thank you." Syrus said.

"Trust me you'll be thanking me even more later." Zane said then pinned Syrus to the bed and slowly started to slid inside of him. Syrus felt a little pain and whimpered quietly, Zane stopped and slipped back out.

"Why did you stop?"

"I heard you whimper which means I was hurting you."

"You might have been a little but don't stop... I'll get used to it... please." Zane did what he was told and slipped inside Syrus again. Syrus wimpered loudly as both pleasure and pain ran threw him. Zane tried to pull back again abut Syrus didn't let him move. "Please don't move."

"I'm hurting you."

"You'll be hurting me even more if you stop." So Zane stayed that way untill Syrus got used to it. "You can start thrusting now." Syrus said almost breathless.

"Are you sure?" Zane asked.

"Yes I'm positive." Syrus said and Zane did what he was told again and started thrusting. Syrus could feel more and more pleasure than pain in every thrust, and started moaning. Zane was hovering over Syrus and the thought that he was in control drived him crazy, he closed his eyes and also started moaning. Zane got faster wanting Syrus to get louder and he did, Zane started panting but still keeped going.

After a few minutes Zane could feel his climax coming fast but from the way Syrus was whining and whimpering, Zane could tell that Syrus was still fighting for his release. Zane reached in between them and started pumping Syrus' cock with his thrust. Syrus came before Zane and when he did he felt like he couldn't breathe. Zane thrusted few more times and his eyes rolled in the back of his head when he felt himself come deep within his lover. Zane breathed heavily a few more times then softly collapsed on top of his lover. Syrus moaned softly in Zane's ear and drapped his arms around his neck and Zane brought himself up on his elbows so they could meet eachother in the eye.

"Are you alright Zane?" Syrus asked breathless as he continued to have his arms around Zane's neck.

"Why would you ask that?" Zane asked.

"Because you're shaking."

"Don't worry... I'll be alright." Zane said and placed a passionate kiss on Syrus' lips. After they broke away Zane slid out of Syrus and layed beside Syrus. Syrus nudged up against Zane still wanting contact, Zane wrapped his arms around Syrus, and Syrus still had his arms around Zane's neck so they were laying on the bed hugging eachother. "There's just one thing I'm worried about." Zane said, and Syrus layed there looking at his brother for a minute before answering.

"What are you worried about?"

"Sience we did this wouldn't that make us sinners?"

"Well yes... but what's the problem with that?"

"We are both gonna have to go to hell because heaven's definatly not going to accept us now." He said, then got up, grabbed his blue robe that was hanging next to his bed, put it on, then went over to the window. Syrus yawned then sat up and looked at Zane's sad expression as he sat on the window sill.

"Why would that be a problem?"

"Because you don't deserve that kind of fate, you should have a home in heaven along with all the other angels like you." Zane then looked at Syrus just when Syrus was finishing putting his clothes back on, except for his jaket. "If you're leaving I'd understand."

"I'm not leaving... not even god himself can make me leave you." Syrus said and then went up to Zane and sat on his lap. Syrus could still see that his brother was upset and tried to get him out of it. "Look... did you tell me to do this?"

"No."

"Did I come here and do this with you on my own free will?"

"Yes."

"So then why do you think I would be concerened about weither I go to heaven by myself or to hell along with you? Besides I'd rather go to hell with you for the rest of my soul's life... which is forever." Zane chuckled a little at what just Syrus said, Syrus heard but continued anyway. "Then go to heaven all by my lonesome self and miss you every single second I'm there." Syrus felt Zane slip his arms around his waist and hold him tightly against his chest.

"You really do love me don't you Syrus?"

"Of course what did you think this was all about?"

"No no I did know it was about love it's just... you're are going to give up a perfect home in heaven along with god and all the other angels to go to hell with... me?" Zane asked.

"Of course after all I don't look at it as as we are un-happy sinners... I like to think that we are the happiest of all the sinners in the world."

"The 'happiest of sinners'... hm i like it, it has a certain ring to it." Syrus giggled and hugged Zane and quickly kissed him. When Syrus broke away Zane quickly kissed him again. They started making out, Zane quickly picked Syrus up as they continued kissing, Syrus' legs came around Zane's waist as Zane was holding Syrus by his back. Zane gently started laying down on the bed. They continued kissing even when Zane rolled over so he was on top of Syrus. They broke away finally after a few minutes and they were both panting for air.

"Zane I have a question." Syrus said when he got his breath back.

"Okay."

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you loved me."

"Forever but I just couldn't find anough courage to tell you untill Alexis gave me that letter from you this morning."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute you were afraid?"

"Yeah why?"

"You're never scared."

"Well I was this time." Zane replied then saw Syrus yawn such a cute yawn that made Zane smile. "Tired?"

"Maybe a little."

"Then you should get some sleep."

"Where?"

"You can sleep here if you want to." Syrus did what Zane said and layed down right as Zane covered him up. Zane gave Syrus a quick kiss on the lips then layed down next to him and covered himself up. Syrus rubbed up against Zane's chest and Zane responded by putting his arms around Syrus' waist.

"You know I really do think that we are the happiest of sinners." Zane chuckled and gave Syrus one last kiss.

"True... I love you Syrus."

"I love you too Zane." Syrus said then they both went to sleep in eachother's arms and they both had smiles on their faces.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well this was my story (well a sequal to Akane the Fox's Story). I know I totally suck at writing lemon stories but I tried and if you don't like it... get out of here!!!! lol! jk! I am cerantly working on a Zane x Syrus story thats not a lemon but it is fluffy! It is going to be about them at Christmas time (seince it's getting close to the hollidays) just to brighten everyone who loves Zane x Syrus spirts!


End file.
